


3 Times Pissed Off

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: 3 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 3 universe, F/M, and a wall, and just being the best couple in the world, as always, birthday fic, pissing their friends off, sexy times up against a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg, John, and Mary. All pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Times Pissed Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizJoely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/gifts).



> This is a little something for the wonderful Miz-Joely over on Tumblr, she's an amazing human being and is always there to help if it is needed.

_Greg_

“Molly I need to show you something.” Sherlock informed her as he watched her look over a body.

They’d been called out by Lestrade to the crime scene; a woman had been stabbed, bound, and thrown into a lake centred in a small park in the outskirts of London.

Molly looked up at his turned back as he walked away towards a gathering of trees.

Molly got up and gave Greg a look of confusion before following the consulting detective.

“What do you” Molly was silenced with a pair of cupid bow lips spreading over her mouth and before she could do anything to protest Sherlock had her pushed up against a tree, thoroughly hidden from view between the trees.

“I need you Molly” was his only reply, and when he ran his hand so deliciously over the soft skin of her butt, who was she to refuse him?

Molly kissed him passionately while she freed his already half-hard cock, and stroking it to full glory.

Sherlock didn’t stand idly by as he pushed her knickers to the side under her skirt, swiftly finding her clit and working it roughly with his calloused thumb.

Molly was secretly glad that their kisses kept the noises of their shared moans and gasps on a low level, hard for anyone else to hear.

Sherlock pushed into her with one quick move of his hips, hitting her in just the right spot with the first intrusion.

He gave a feral growl as her heat enveloped his cock and started pushing roughly into her, eager to reach a shared completion. He knew that they had to be quick before DI Lestrade came looking for them. After all Sherlock would mind very much if anyone else but he himself saw his Molly in such a revealing position.

He gave one last thrust just as his finger had found Molly clit again and he felt her cunt clenching around his prick. The deep silent moan she gave was enough to pull Sherlock over the edge, and he spent himself inside of her.

They walked out hand in hand after putting back their clothes in the right places and soon stood by the side of Lestrade again with clear faces and shining eyes.

“Seriously guys, really? We’re on a bloody crime scene.” Lestrade exploded and threw his hands in the air.

When Sherlock turned to Molly with a raised brow Molly couldn’t help the small giggle escaping her mouth. Apparently in their rush to get back to the scene, they’d forgotten a tiny branch from the tree sticking out of Sherlock’s hair.

_John_

“Molly we need to go to the alley.”

“John stay here and keep an eye out for the suspect, we shan’t be long.”

John had barely registered Sherlock talking before the man was out the door to the alley with Molly in tow.

He kept an eye on the suspect at the bar; the man was drinking his ninth beer and took his time ogling the female bartender.

John glanced down at his watch after a few minutes and wondered if he needed to go look for Sherlock and Molly. He decided to wait a few more minutes and see if they came back on their own.

While he waited he wondered why Sherlock had even brought Molly along with them, sure she was clever and good company but she had no real reason to be there.

John saw the man they were following get up from his seat, following a woman from further down the bar out the door to John’s left.

“Sherlock, Molly our suspect just” John’s mouth fell open as his eyes landed on his two friends thoroughly snogging each other up against the wall. John didn’t fail to see the way Molly’s skirt was ruffled up, nor the fact that Sherlocks zipper was down.

“We’re on a god damn case.” John all but shouted when Sherlock had simply stared at him and given him a raised eyebrow as the doctor had walked out the door.

_Mary_

“Molly would you care accompany me please?” Sherlock asked in his usual demanding voice.

“Oh no you don’t” Mary interrupted, knowing very well what happened every time those two left the room together. She had after all heard stories from both Greg and her husband.

“You’re not leaving our company on our _daughter’s_ birthday to go shag in our bathroom.”

“Don’t be obtuse Mary; we were just going to get Kate’s present from her room. Besides even though i’m quite proud of my refractory period, I do need a bit more time than oh, five minutes.”

“Honestly i’m surprised none of you noticed we were missing for twenty minutes. Then of course neither of you are as observant as I.” Sherlock finished before pulling Molly after him.

“We used your guest bedroom by the way.” He added as an afterthought walking out the front door. The walk home should take them ten minutes, and Mary had after all accused them of going to shag, so why not do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos still make me happy of course.


End file.
